her silly commands
by bobbingformangos
Summary: "Leave," is whispered all too softly and all too gently that it sounds like leaves caressing the grass in the autumn instead of a command but Emma knew that it was a command and what her Queen requested was what she did.


Fruit spoils but she doesn't or at least that is what she tells herself as she slowly moves down the dark corridor of the cottage. She feels like her skin is peeling off and she is spoiling, but she tells herself over and over that she can't spoil. She is a human and she is a princess and she is magic and magic doesn't spoil.

"Leave," is whispered all too softly and all too gently that it sounds like leaves caressing the grass in the autumn instead of a command but Emma knew that it was a command and what her Queen requested was what she did.

Emma wondered why she never lost her beauty but her mother used to sit her down outside under the tree and told her stories of a queen who would live forever, her beauty carrying forth generations and her reign over the kingdoms never ending. The blonde princess didn't understand it as a child, growing up in the country side of one of the many kingdoms under her family's name, but now she did.

Now she understood the Queen and her beauty and the mystery surrounding it.

* * *

Emma was nineteen the first time she went to stay with the Queen. Her mother abdicating her right as next in line for the thrown once her daughter reached eighteen. Emma was the only child she was blessed with and Snow wanted to devote her life to something other than the corruption that ruling kingdoms provide.

Even then she knew that she would never gain the throne. She learned that a year after Emma was born and her father had died. Regina found control on the throne and Snow understood, a small bit, that control was something Regina lacked for many years.

Emma's first summer with the Queen was dull. The princess was pushed aside, overlooked, and it wasn't until she was found riding in the fields at the witching hour by the Queen that she started to appeal to the woman. There was something different about Emma, about the way the golden princess held herself and how when she looked at the Queen, it was without fear.

It angered the woman and it encouraged her curiosity and she wanted to know more and more about this princess that was kept away from her, kept away from the castle and it's thrones.

"Come," was the first command that Regina said to the princess. The words were formed perfectly by red lips, a finger outstretched before curling, and Emma hesitated. She fucking hesitated, in the center of the Great Hall, causing Regina to raise her eyebrows at the young girl. She repeated, only once, "Come."

It was dark. There were only a few candles still flickering and it was only them, guards stationed outside the door, and the Immortal Queen, the Dark Queen, was beaconing her closer with a voice that was laced with power and control and every little piece of dark magic that caused Emma's spine to sting and burn.

It was frightening in a way. Stories woven into Emma's memories twinges with her mother's words, "She's a lonely soul, a loveless woman, Emma, and that's why I've forgiven her over and over."

Her mother excused her actions and she gave reason after reason for all of her acts but Emma saw something else.

Regina's face contorted in anger and she growled at the princess, "You'll disobey me, girl?"

And her hand was out without a second thought and Emma was pulled closer and closer but it was when Emma exhaled, the control stopped, and Emma fell forward on her knees a few feet away from the dais.

"You have magic?" Regina asked, rising from her throne, Emma lifting her head and her eyes focusing on how the blue satin dress clung to the Queen's curves.

And Emma thought of being a kid climbing trees and riding horses and falling, falling, falling and quickly saving herself moments before impact onto the ground and if that was magic, then she had it.

Regina was curious and suddenly softer and she reached out a hand and gave the princess her second command, one that Emma couldn't refuse, "Come with me."

* * *

Emma came with her and came with her and suddenly she wasn't only following her down corridors to small rooms that held books of spells and herbs and positions but to the Queen's chambers and soon the candles went out and the Queen's hands would find Emma's face and caress it softly, run her nails over her cheeks, and finally, one day, Emma moved forward to press her lips against the Queen's.

It was exploratory at best, bold at the least, and perfect in between. Emma's lips pressed firmly against Regina's, held them there, before the Queen took over and lifted her hands up to Emma's pink cheeks and gently darted her tongue out to lick at Emma's bottom lip. It was soft and gentle and a reflection of someone who Regina had used to be in the past and Emma breathed it in, all of it, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and it was the first time in so, so long that the Queen let someone hold her. It was the first time in a very, very, very long time that she enjoyed it.

Regina sent Emma out of her chambers after that, it confused the princess to see the beginning of unraveling of the Queen.

It started with a tug on the string, a gentle and exploring kiss, and it continued with a bold princess never getting her fill. Emma would reach forward, her hand snaking around Regina's waist in the darkness of her chambers, and pulled her close. The air would escape their bodies when they met and Emma's lips would quickly find Regina's. The exploring turned to knowing as Emma nipped at the corner of Regina's lips, a sensitive spot that would cause the Queen to moan against Emma, light a flame that would have the Queen's lips meeting Emma's with a hunger that neither were ready for.

And soon, Emma would kiss her in shadows and on rides around the fields or in the woods, and even after court let out and Regina rested on her throne, the princess would run up the dais, skirts in her hand, to quickly lean over and capture the Queen's lips.

Before long, Emma sent word by a bluejay to her mother telling her she wouldn't be home for the autumn and then again in the winter and finally, the spring. The summer, though, she was called home and away from the Queen and her kisses and her magic and her caresses.

"Why are you so sad, my little swan?" her father asked on the morning of her birthday, reaching out to move the golden curls from her face as she forced a smile on her lips.

And the only reply she would give the man that she loved with all her heart was, "I just miss my kingdom."

* * *

She's twenty one when she returns back to the Queen. It's been a year and its been too long and as the moon rises and the princess rides into the gates, the Queen greets her with eager kisses and caresses and she had missed the princess more than she believed was possible. Regina was suddenly young again, hopeful, and she couldn't help but reach up for the young woman on the horse and help her down and pull her into her arms and it shocked the guards speechless, but Emma was back and Regina felt a warmth in her cold, cold heart.

Her third command sounded like a request and it caused a smile to tug on the blondes lips as she leaned forward to kiss Regina once more. Regina had let her lips travel across Emma's cheeks before up to the shell of her ear, breath warm, whispering, "Stay in my chambers?"

Love looked good on the Queen.

That's what people whispered instead of how she fell in love with her step daughter's daughter. It was beautiful and the apple trees flowered and the sun shined just a little bit brighter and the Queen and Princess fell into bed together surrounded by their magic and the stars and it was simply beautiful.

Commands turned to request and request turned to moaned begging because when it came to Emma, Regina found that her mouth betrayed her. "Please," she breathed into the warm summer air as the princess' head worked between her legs. Regina rocked her hips up, grinding her center across Emma's face, causing the princess to lift away and grin in the moonlight, glistening with her juices spread across her mouth, before leaning back down and devouring her Queen.

It was all too easy to fall.

Stomach dropping into her throat and arms outstretched, Regina let herself fall and Emma clutched tightly to her, whispering in her ear. And just like their kisses, Emma was the first one to whisper, "I love you."

* * *

It was beautiful and it was scary.

The love story of the Queen and Princess.

It was oh so beautiful.

* * *

War broke out across the kingdoms one day and Emma woke up alone in the warm bed of the queen to fires outside the castle window. It was dark and the light of the flames danced across the walls of the chambers and it was mesmerizing, taking Emma moments to realize that there was fire at the gates.

By the time she dressed, it was dancing across the stone wall protecting the castle, and by the time she made herself down to the grand entrance, the dark warriors were there on horseback.

Guards pushed back the princess but she refused and raised her hands and with a deep breath, Emma brought rain down from the heavens and lightening from the Earth and her power was revealed. But not before the last of the dark warriors shot an arrow, piercing the blonde princess above the heart.

* * *

The thought of loosing her scared Regina, she couldn't handle it again. She refused.

* * *

Of course she lived.

The Queen had her taken to the cottages in the woods, protected by wards and spells and unknown to the world. The Princess was nursed back to health by an old woman and her granddaughter who had once been a friend of her mother's. She laid in a bed with white surrounding her. White sheets and white shifts and white curtains and it was all pure because she was pure, that's what Granny said the kingdoms whispered about her.

She was so pure that she turned the Queen's dark heart red again.

But Regina didn't come. She didn't come when the fever hit and she didn't come when Emma cried, cried, cried out for her and she didn't come once she recovered and road her horse across the fields.

She refused to come.

* * *

She came in the night once all was asleep. She wore her hair down over her shoulders and along her back, wearing a white gown and a soft smile and she looked more like a girl Emma's age rather than a queen and Emma wondered if this was the girl who the Queen had buried a long time ago.

She was gentle and whispered apologies against Emma's lips and she cried over and over her love for the girl as they fell together. Their magic was the strongest that night, as their bodies slide against each other. It was the strongest and Regina's grasp on her was so, so tight. They came together over and over, hearts exchanged with each caress and kiss.

* * *

She woke up to Regina's fingers caressing her forehead and her lips kissing her cheeks and it was nearing the witching hour. Emma pulled back, softly smiling, before freezing once she met Regina's eyes.

Something wasn't right.

The last command, "Leave," is whispered all too softly and all too gently that it sounds like leaves caressing the grass in the autumn instead of a command but Emma knew that it was a command and what her Queen requested was what she did.


End file.
